Mind the Pillowcases
by RHepburn
Summary: Instead of feeling infuriated by Emmett's taunting, Bella feels...challenged? One-shot.


Summary: Instead of feeling infuriated by Emmett's taunting, Bella feels…challenged?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, nor the line that this story opens with.

"Not much wild about _you_, is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch. Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?"

I glared Emmett down, trying to stifle my emotions. Interestingly enough, I wasn't angry. Yes, I felt annoyed that he insisted on continuing this, but it wasn't rage I was feeling.

It was the need…to prove myself?

I shook my head in confusion, sending one more dagger look at Emmett before turning on my heel and marching into the cottage.

"Edward!" I bellowed, and he came rushing out of the closet, where he had gone to change. Renesmee had poured some human baby food on him, hasty in her need to get away from it. This child was stubborn, I'd give her that. Although, looking at my history, I'm not surprised she was more excited to embrace her vampire roots rather than plain human ones.

"What is it?" he asked in his velvety voice, worry creasing his perfect face.

"I have a bone to pick with you," I glared, and he looked at me in confusion, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It wasn't that he needed to sit, but I suppose he'd seen that that's what humans usually did when they were about to get some big news, or a lecture of some sort.

"Go ahead," he said quietly, his face colored with both shock and amusement, not sure what was going on, "God, how I wish I was able to read your mind sometimes."

"I was talking to Emmett," I started, taking a deep breath, and he glanced over my shoulder in the direction of the house.

"Do I have to go give him a talking to?" Edward asked, and I shook my head.

"No, no. It's just…"

"What is it, my love? You know that you can tell me anything," he said in exasperation. I wrung my hands together, the reason seeming sillier as I cooled down and logic flooded into my brain.

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

I shook my head, going into the closet and closing the door behind me.

"Bella?" he called from outside, and I dug through the drawers, trying to find something…very not me. Something like what Alice had packed for me for the honeymoon. I knew that if she had sent me away with some, there was probably ten times as much buried in here.

"Don't come in here!" I shouted back, and I heard his sigh, practically feeling his exasperation radiating through the door.

"I don't understand what's going on."

"Just give me a minute!"

Finally, my fingers yanked open a drawer and various pieces of silk and lace spilled out around my feet. I opened the drawer above it, finding the same type of garments inside it.

I grinned, rummaging through it and trying to pick out the most suitable outfit. He had loved the black one I wore on the honeymoon, so I favored the color black, searching through the pile until finally I found a few pieces that seemed irresistible, even to my fashionably incapable mind.

"Is Renesmee okay for a little while?" I called out, and could hear his sigh once more.

"Bella, what on earth is going on?"

"Just answer me!"

"Yes, Jacob and Rosalie are playing a game with her. She's enjoying it immensely; they'll probably be occupied for quite some time," he responded, reading their thoughts from where he was sitting and waiting.

"Okay, good."

I stood, hopelessly grateful that Alice hadn't put a mirror in here, only in the bathroom. I'm not sure if I could've gone through with this seeing myself completely. I looked gorgeous, of course- I was a vampire; how could I not? I felt a bit ridiculous though, and was starting to doubt the plan.

Finally, after standing behind the door for a few moments to collect myself, I opened it, stepping out into the bedroom. Edward looked up quickly from the spot where he was sitting, his face turning from exasperation to shock to lust.

"We haven't destroyed the cottage."

"Excuse me?" he replied, confused and somewhat distracted. His eyes were travelling all over me, taking in every detail of the exquisite French lingerie that I had selected.

"Emmett said Rosalie and him destroyed houses in their passion. We haven't even done anything."

He stared at me in silence for a few seconds, the corners of his mouth twitching up into an amused smirk, and I crossed my hands over my chest self consciously. My cheeks would be flushing cherry red if they still could.

"You know what, I'm just being stu-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he flew across the room, quick even for a vampire, and had me in his arms. His lips, now soft, pressed against mine with ferocity that I hadn't felt yet.

"Edward," I murmured against his lips, phrasing it slightly as a question, and he leaned his forehead against mine, grinning. A growl escaped his lips- not the feral, hunting kind, but the sexy kind. I giggled slightly, feeling his body pressing closer against mine.

"We have years to destroy any kind of buildings you want."

"You did kill the pillows during our honeymoon, I guess that counts," I grinned, feeling his lips travelling down my neck as I tilted my head to the side.

"Shh," he murmured, his hands moving down my body, slowly removing all the lacy and silky undergarments. I pulled his sweater over his head, tossing it against the wall, unbuttoning his pants. It seems that, even though I had changed, my hormones were still the ones controlling me. I giggled, stripping him until he was standing in front of me in absolutely nothing. No matter how many times I saw him, I don't think I'd ever get over his perfection. I traced the smooth marble planes of his stomach, smiling as they tensed under my fingertips, and I bit my lip in excitement. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as he brushed against my thigh.

He removed the last silky barrier between our bodies, tossing it over his shoulder and gently tossing me onto the bed. I laughed, reaching out for him as he moved on top of me, returning his lips to mine. It was a weird thought that I had to be a bit careful, the roles reversed. Although, he was still a vampire, so it was a lot less dangerous than when I was still human.

Which meant it was always a lot more fun.

I felt his warm lips, so odd to think that once they felt cold to me, kissing slowly down my stomach. He grinned crookedly up at me before settling himself between my legs.

Oh.

_Oh_.

This time it was me that reached over, grabbing the fabric of the pillowcases as he sent sparks skyrocketing through my body, a whimper escaping my lips.

I felt the fabric tear under my grasp, as easily as I had once torn paper. I bunched them in my hands, as I heard his soft chuckle from below, his tongue doing things that no one should be allowed to.

"Edward," I moaned, reaching down and tangling my fingertips in his hair before he looked up.

"Up," I requested, eyes hazed over with lust, and he laughed quietly. He held my hands in his, pinning them above my head against the headboard.

I growled.

He laughed.

He slid into me, causing me to arch my back, trying to get as close to him as possible.

I wasn't sure if it was he or I that crushed the headboard at some point.

"Wow," I murmured, my cheek resting against his chest, and he smiled.

"Mmm," he hummed, kissing the top of my head and sitting up after a moment. I heard it too- hearty laughter coming from outside the cottage.

"You two don't have to beat our record in a single day, you know!" Emmett hollered, and Edward laughed softly.

"Get lost, Emmett!"

"Should I tell Esme she has to replace half the interiors?"

"Oh, my god!" I gasped, eyes widening, "Don't tell Esme we're out here doing…Emmett!"

"Relax, Bella, I won't," he chuckled, and I sighed, glaring at the wall as if he could feel it, "Yet."

"Emmett!"

"We'll let you two get into round twenty six."

"Emmett," Edward called out warningly, and he laughed once again.

"Ahh, newlyweds," Emmett chuckled as he walked back towards the main house, and Edward looked over at me, an amused smile on his face.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, and he shook his head, laughing to himself.

"Nothing."

"Edward, tell me!" I exclaimed, and he grinned.

"Well…next time, mind the pillowcases, my love. They're a pain to replace."

I glared at him, and he grinned his crooked smile that made it impossible to stay mad.

"Not that I'm complaining," he added, growling as he flipped back on top of me, his hands travelling over me once more.


End file.
